digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as the Digiversum) is a fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The franchise is planned to be combination of live-action media and anime media as a shared universe. This continuity is planned to be darker and larger than the Cinematic Sagas. Films Digimon Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) tells how a Japanese middle school student Tadao Deguchi finds another world inside computer network and meets the Digimon, a digital life form that needs help from mankind. Tadao and his two friends meet other people who are aware of the existence of the Digimon, and end up fighting for the survival of the two worlds. The five main human characters are three Japanese teenagers Tadao Deguchi, Ishimura and Fujima, an American exchange student Alisha Jones, and a Danish-born young genius Sven Vestergaard. The Partner Digimon of this film are Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and Gaomon. The human antagonist is a man named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist is a new Digimon species named Morrismon. The story is set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer (simply known as V-Tamer) tells how a bullied high school student named Vincent "Vince" Haldman ends up into the Digital Wilds, a mostly desolated area in Digiversum where Digimon are fighting brutal matches for their survival. Vince himself becomes part of these matches by becoming a Tamer for a Digimon named Veemon. Vince Haldman and Veemon/Veedramon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters of the film include Riley Adams, Jiro Ichida, Gomamon and Nigel Adams, with Piemon portrayed as the antagonist. The story is set in Detroit and the Digital Wilds. Spirit Frontier The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier (simply known as Spirit Frontier) tells how a stubborn schoolboy named Theo Robbins, along with four other children around the world, is thrown into the Spirit Frontier, an area from the Digiversum, in order to find and use the Spirits, ancient artifacts with protective powers against one mysterious creature who empowers himself with Spirits of his own. The main human characters are Theo Robbins, Kaiji Komiyama, Jonah Sheridan, Osip Ivankov and Gemma Illiano. Kazuo Komiyama, Kaiji's twin brother appears the main antagonist under the corruptive curse put on Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness. The story is set in London, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 2 Digimon 2 takes place two years after the defeat of Morrismon. After purifying Dark Craters and researching Digimon and the Digiversum for two years as a Tamer, Tadao Deguchi and his friends gain three new members, but are deeply troubled when the governments of the world start to discover their existence through a mysterious man who seems to secretly drive his own sinister agenda. All Tamers from the Digimon returned, with Matthew "Matt" Thwaite, Justin Alder and Thaddeus "Ted" Alder introduced as new members. Guilmon, Bearmon and Kotemon were introduced as new Partner Digimon. And Akihiro Kurata, inspired by a character with the same name from Digimon Data Squad, appeared as the main antagonist. The film also included first hints about the antagonists of future main films. The story is set in Tokyo, Chicago, Berlin and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer: 2nd Round The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer: 2nd Round (simply known as V-Tamer: 2nd Round) takes place two years after Piemon's defeat. Vincent "Vince" Haldman continues his hunt for the V-Tags, but is troubled when he and his friends face a challenge to grow up and care more about their normal lives. Meanwhile, the Digital Wilds are threatened by a dangerous Digimon who has created his own V-Tag. Vince Haldman, Veemon/Veedramon, Jiro Ichida and Gomamon return as the protagonists with Riley Adams appearing in a smaller role this time. The main antagonist, Arkadimon, takes aspects of a character with same name from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. The story is set in Detroit, Okinawa and the Digital Wilds. DigiFuse The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse (simply known as DigiFuse) tells how Michael "Mike" Hou, a boy from Hong Kong receives a device known as Fusion Loader. It grants him and his friends an access to the DigiFuse Zones, a very special world in the Digiversum where Digimon change forms by fusing together. Four armies fight for the artifacts necessary for the future of their world and one of them serves the ancient evil. Mike Hou and Shoutmon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters of the film include Ai, Chase, Christopher White and Nene Amano, with familiar antagonists from Digimon Fusion: Bagramon, DarkKnightmon and Tactimon. The story is set in Hong Kong and the DigiFuse Zones. Spirit Frontier Decem The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier Decem (simply known as Spirit Frontier Decem) takes place two years after Kazuo's purification. Theo Robbins and the other Spirit Warriors find their way back into the Spirit Frontier. Determined to complete their quest and wake Kazuo Komiyama from his coma, they attempt to solve the riddle of the four lost Spirits and prevent the Spirit Frontier from collapsing forever. All six Spirit Warriors return as the protagonists with Patamon and Plottmon appearing as supporting characters. The main antagonist, Cherubimon, takes aspects of a character with same name from Digimon Frontier. The story is set in London, Tokyo and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 3 Digimon 3 takes place two years after the Battle of Berlin. The war against against Abaddomon is starting to take darker turn when some of the Tamers are starting to see bigger picture on anything they have experienced this far. They gain new allies, but also more powerful enemies while trying to maintain hope and their reputation until one day, they meet a very exceptional girl with a very exceptional Digimon. All Tamers from the Digimon 2 returned, with Vince Haldman and Jiro Ichida from V-Tamer films joining the main characters. The film also introduced Terriermon who will have his own solo film. Abaddomon, the evil Digimon Akihiro Kurata worked for took the role of the main antagonist. The Seven Great Demon Lords of the Deadly Sins were revealed as the antagonists of the future main films as well the main antagonists of the entire franchise. The story is set in Tokyo, Copenhagen, Chicago, Kyoto and the Digital Middle World. Digimon Origins #1: The Event Digimon Origins #1: The Event takes 20 years before Yeoman's virus outbreak and the battle against Morrismon. For several decades, the Digiversum had started to change from a paradise into a place where good and evil were constantly clashing. A Digimon named Lucemon has kept watch over his own world and the human world for a long time in order to make a judgement whether the worlds must be saved or destroyed. Unlike other storylines of the Digiversum, Digimon Origins is idealized to be a series of anime films. It explains the events before the Dark Wave and follows important details before the events of any of the eight previous installments of the franchise. Many legendary groups like Three Archangels, Ten Ancient Warriors, Guardian Knights appear, as well as Apollomon, a member of Olympos XII. Agumon The Digimon Spin-Off: Agumon (simply known as Agumon) takes few months after the Battle of Kyoto. Agumon decides to go into a journey to think about his life, leaving Yoko and Gabumon behind. On this journey he finds his way into Digimon Academy floating in cyberspace where he asks assistance for finding the answer to his question. While Agumon is facing a hidden and terrifying part of his inner self, Yoko and Gabumon are searching for him, hoping to convince him to come back. The story is mostly original and the Agumon species has an important role in the film as well. SkullGreymon, Agumon Expert, Fake Agumon Expert and all of BlackAgumon's evolutionary forms appear. Yoko Deguchi and Gabumon appear as supporting characters due to their connection to Agumon. Characters based on Gennai from Digimon Adventure continuity are introduced as well. The story is set in Tokyo, Digimon Academy and the Digital Middle World. DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade (simply known as DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade) takes two years after the battle in the Dust Zone. Michael "Mike" Hou has been one year away from the DigiFuse Zones. When he finally returns, he find how the Bagra Army taken complete control of that world, with seven Death Generals keeping it under control. Mike and Shoutmon must defeat with the legendary OmegaMemory as their trump card. All surviving characters from DigiFuse return, with DarkKnightmon acting as the central antagonist of the film. The seven Death Generals appear as the lesser antagonists, inspired by a group with the same name in the second season of Digimon Fusion. The OmegaMemory, a legendary artifact appears as the source of the ability for Shoutmon, Greymon and MailBirdramon being able to evolve into OmegaShoutmon and SiegGreymon. The story is set in Hong Kong and the DigiFuse Zones. Terriermon The Digimon Spin-Off: Terriermon (simply known as Terriermon) will be a standalone film for Terriermon and the eighth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the twelfth installment of the entire franchise. It will explore Terriermon's journey to find the Tamer he was separated from 3,5 years before the events of the film. Terriermon was chosen as the second Digimon to have a solo film because of the role character had in the real-life anime film Digimon: The Movie. The story will be set in Denver and cyberspace. The film will also be the first one not to include any Asian characters. Digimon: The Gathering Digimon: The Gathering, a sequel to Digimon 3, will be the fourth main film in the Digiversum as well as the thirteenth film of the entire franchise. The Spirit Warriors and Army Generals from Spirit Frontier and DigiFuse films will join the main characters. This crossover event will focus uniting every human ally of the Digimon to prepare both mentally and physically for the arrival of the Seven Great Demon Lords of the Deadly Sins. Digimon Origins #2: The Avatar Digimon Origins #2: The Avatar will be the second prequel film in the Digiversum as well as the fourteenth installment of the entire franchise. It will take place few years after the Dark Wave and will explore the origins of Edenmon, the mysterious Digimon introduced in Digimon 3 who carries the remaining essence of Yggdrasill inside her. It also explores how the Dark Wave and Edenmon's existence have affected the portals of the Digiversum. Digimon: The Descending Digimon: The Descending, a sequel to Digimon: The Gathering, will be the fifth main film in the Digiversum as well as the fifteenth film of the entire franchise. The decisive battle between the Network (representing the light and goodness of human hearts) and the evil forces lead by the Great Demon Lords (representing the darkness and malice of human hearts) begins and fate of the universe is at stake. Agumon & Gabumon The Digimon Spin-Off: Agumon & Gabumon (simply known as Agumon & Gabumon), a sequel to Agumon, will be a solo film for both Agumon and Gabumon and the ninth spin-off film as well as the sixteenth installment of the entire franchise. It will explain what will happen to Agumon and Gabumon after the events of Digimon: The Descending and how Agumon's previous journey plays role to it. The Digiversum will also introduce a new logo with the release of the Agumon & Gabumon. Appmon The Digimon Spin-Off: Appmon (simply known as Appmon), will be the tenth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the seventeenth installment of the entire franchise. It starts a new duology in form of a story borrowing aspects from Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. But since the real-life anime is still running, the story may be more original. Digimon Origins #3: The Light '' ''Digimon Origins #3: The Light will be the third prequel film in the Digiversum as well as the eighteenth installment of the entire franchise. It will take place few years before the Morrismon incident, giving the final explanation for the existence of the Digivices and why Tadao Deguchi and the other heroes of the battle against the Great Demon Lords were chosen to become associated with the Digiversum. Future The upcoming installments in development include a sequel for Appmon, one another spin-off duology, one Digimon Origins special chapter, one solo film for one familiar character and two last main films, with the seventh main film being the final story in this franchise developed by CAJH. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete. However, I can work as an advisor for possible users who would wish to continue this franchise after me." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes, but this time most them are based on Japanese versions. Digivolution is called just "Evolution", like in Japan. Originally, the Japanese names of the Evolutionary Stages were planned to be used, but this was changed very soon after the release of the first Digimon film synopsis. Crests and Armor Digivolution were initially decided not to be used in the Digiversum. The rare Digivolutionary Stage known as Super Ultimate or Ultra instead will be implemented in a form different from the real-life media. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up is used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the later installments. :"Shared universe had been one of my favorite forms for a film series, ever since Marvel Cinematic Universe started. The existence of other respective projects from DC, Transformers and Godzilla/Kong made my interest in them grow even stronger." — CAJH The plan was that each main character from spin-off films would eventually join the main saga. Although certain characters were originally planned to appear only in the main saga, some of them are planned to have their own solo films. On July 21, 2016, the project was almost cancelled. However, on August 8, the project started to proceed again, despite the anime television series ideas being cancelled. On October 24, 2016, few more film ideas were started to be considered. On January 10, 2017, ten new film ideas were announced in order to avoid certain types of void being inside the Digiversum mythology and ensure that some of the unused Partner Digimon can be used in another form. On January 21, it was explained how the next ten films explore more gray areas of mankind, which the previous films didn't explore very much. :"While the first installments gave a clear information about who were the villains and who could ever ecome such thing, inner doubts and possibilities of a good guy becoming evil sounded fascinating. However, one certain element behind all these things remains same and the final main film will surprise many of you." — CAJH Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The logo File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent logo Category:Fan fiction